


All Clear Now?

by needles



Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [27]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles
Summary: Akaashi may have three doctorates, three Black Belts, and an incredible understanding of bone structure, but sometimes simple domestic maintenance is more challenging than one of their toughest murder cases.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116251
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	All Clear Now?

Bokuto juggled the two hot coffees in his hands and knocked on Keiji’s door. 

“Let yourself in Bokuto san!” Keiji’s voice called from inside.

He felt in his right pants pocket for his keys, they weren’t there. He tried reaching the other pocket but it was no use he couldn’t do it with his right hand. He swapped over the coffees and fished around with his left, success.

After a moment he managed to work his way round the bunch to Keiji’s door key and get it in the lock. Finally the door opened and he sidled inside pushing it closed behind him. He made his way to where he could hear muffled mutterings and cursing, the kitchen.

There bent over his sink was his partner, still in tank top and shorts fiddling at something. He put the cups down on the table and crossed to the sink. The sludgy looking water filling the basin told its own story.

“Blocked sink eh Akaashi?”

“I really don’t know how,” he muttered, glaring at the offending object as if it had no business to be blocked. “It was fine last night when I cleared out my fridge and washed everything up. I guess I’ll have to call a plumber and wait here until he arrives.”

“Would you like me to take a look Akaashi?” Bokuto offered.

“Have you any plumbing experience Bokuto san, I don’t want my kitchen flooded?” He sounded sceptical.

“Don’t you trust me Akaashi?” he said in hurt tones.

“With my life Bokuto san, but this is my sink.”

“I’ve unblocked a few Akaashi.” He opened the cupboard door beneath and looked inside. He smiled when he saw the sink trap. “Have you got a bucket Akaashi?” 

“I’ll fetch you one,” he said, heading for his utility room.

“And a wrench just in case,” Bokuto called after him.

Keiji returned with both, and a pair of rubber gloves. Bokuto put them on, he didn’t usually wear the things but this promised to be messy. He began by bailing out the bulk of the trapped dishwater which Keiji tipped away down the bathroom sink. Then he got down on the floor, placed the bucket in position and tried to unscrew the trap. It refused to budge.

“When was the last time you cleaned this out Akaashi?”

“I’ve never touched it Bokuto san, why?”

“Because that’s probably why your sink is now blocked. Pass me the wrench.” He held out his hand and Keiji placed the tool in it. He opened the jaws wider and clamped it round the trap. Then he gave it a turn. It began to move. He passed Keiji back the wrench and continued to undo the small bowl shaped trap by hand. As he finally freed it there was a splash of dirty water as the dregs from the sink emptied into the bucket. 

He emerged from the cupboard and asked Keiji’s for some old newspaper which he spread on the drainer then he tipped out the contents of the trap.

She looked in astonishment at the pile of sticky sludge that emerged.

Bokuto grinned. “You know Akaashi I’m tempted to call Konoha.”

“Why? Is he good at plumbing too?” Keiji asked, bemused.

Bokuto laughed. “No Akaashi he’s the bug and slime guy, and if ever I saw slime that’s it. No wonder your sink was blocked. It looks like you are trying to grow mutant tofu down there.” He pointed to some small brown chunks. “You really shouldn’t just chuck all this goo down your sink you know.”

“I don’t usually but sometimes a bit slips in; ugh it smells foul.”

“No worse than one of your corpses. Now wrap it up and dump it in the trash while I rinse this clean in the bathroom.” He headed off on his errand while Keiji fished out some latex gloves from his kit. He snapped them on before folding up the paper and hurrying out to the trash with it, tossing the gloves in after it.

When he returned Bokuto was back on the floor screwing the trap into place again.

“Ok Akaashi try it now.”

Keiji turned on the water and it flowed away down the plughole with a satisfying gurgle. “It’s fine now Bokuto san, thank you.”

He got back to his feet and took off Keiji’s rubber gloves.

“Ok Akaashi you’d best get dressed we’re already late now.”

“Bokuto san have you seen your shirt; the water must have splashed you.” He pointed to a large sludgy brown stain on Bokuto’s otherwise pristine shirt.

He looked at it and frowned. “I guess that means a detour back to my place to get a clean one. We really will be late today.”

“It’s ok Bokuto san I have one of your shirts here, I’ll fetch it for you.” Keiji scurried into his bedroom and returned a moment later with a shirt on a hanger.

Bokuto looked at it for a moment then said, “I wondered where this one had got to, I missed it months ago, I figured it had got lost at the Laundromat.”

“You left it here when you got soaked in the rain, remember?”

“Yeah that was about six months ago, and you’ve had it all that time? Did you forget it was there?” 

Keiji stared at his feet and a flush crept up his cheeks as he realised what he had done. Now Bokuto’s instincts would kick in and he would interrogate Keiji. He knew he would be unable to lie to his face. 

“Akaashi?” Bokuto tipped up Keiji’s chin with his fingers and looked at him with an amused glint in his eye, he was hiding something.

_“Iwaswearingit,”_ he muttered rapidly, deciding to get it over with quickly.

“I didn’t quite catch that Akaashi?”

Keiji looked at him defiantly and repeated his words slowly this time. “I was wearing it Bokuto san. I couldn’t help myself it’s just a cacoethes I suffer from.”

“In English Akaashi. You’re talking to a human remember?” Bokuto smiled encouragingly.

“It means an irresistible urge or bad habit.” Keiji sighed. “It started as the first and quickly became the second.”

“Well I bet it looked a whole lot better on you than on me, but why Akaashi?”

“The smell.”

“Bokuto sniffed at it, even after several washes there was still the faint scent of something familiar. “All I can smell is my cologne.” 

“Yes.”

A light clicked on in his head. “You like that do you Akaashi, why?” He pushed Keiji a little further.

“It reminds me of you,” he whispered, “it helps me sleep.”

“Oh Akaashi!” He folded Keiji into a hug and stroked his back with his hand. “If I’d known that you wouldn’t have had to settle for just a stolen shirt.”

“I wouldn’t?” Keiji murmured into his shoulder.

Bokuto relaxed his hold. “No, you could have had the real thing. If you wanted it?” His voice shook a little.

“I wanted it, I still do,” Keiji whispered.

Bokuto’s lips came down and captured his in a kiss that put to shame all the kisses Keiji had imagined as he lay there at night, inhaling the scent of Bokuto from his shirt.

After what seemed an eternity and yet still too short, Bokuto pulled back and asked speculatively. “Akaashi, just how long do you think you’d have had to wait home for a plumber?”

“Several hours I expect. And you wouldn’t leave me to wait alone in my apartment for a strange man would you Bokuto san?” He said mischievously.

“Certainly not Akaashi, you know how overprotective I can be,” Bokuto declared.

“Do you think they’ll buy it?” Keiji asked.

“We could always take the slime as evidence.” Bokuto laughed. “I think they owe us a few hours anyway Akaashi and playing hooky will be good for the social development regions of your frontal lobe.”

Keiji led him towards his bedroom. “I can think of some other body parts that won’t complain either Bokuto san.”


End file.
